The story continues: A special person appears
The road of the best Marimo was quickly accepted in the dojo.He started training with them and after only one week he decided to have his first fight there. His first fight resulted in a hummiliating defeat, which frustrated Marimo very much.He took the decision of stopping fighting for a big period of time.He started training day and night to become stronger for almost two years.During this time, he made many friends, but also he gained some rivals in the dojo. He was provoked to fight a lot of times, but he always refused in order to finish his training. After two years, the decisve day came.Marimo provoked the person that defeated him in his first fight in the dojo.The name of that kid is Ryuki. Ryuki:*smiles*You want to fight me again?I will have fun hummiliating you once more time. *Ryuki notices that Marimo is trembling Ryuki:*starts laughing*Are you that scared to fight me that you are trembling? Marimo:*arrogant smile*No... Ryuki:*surprised*Ah? Marimo:*arrogant smile*Just that my whole body is burning from excitement. *The master of the dojo comes between them Master:*serious face*Ok, you know the rules.You can only fight using a wooden katana and of course, you are not allowed to kill your opponent. Marimo and Ryuki:Got it!! *Marimo and Ryuki dash at each other and clash *Ryuki thrusts his sword very fast towards Marimo *Marimo dodges all the attacks with big effort *He tries to strike Ryuki, but Ryuki dodges very easily and swings his sword at Marimo, hitting him in the stomach and pushing him back Ryuki:*laughs*YOU ARE STILL WEAK!! *Ryuki dashes at Marimo and tries to hit him *Marimo tries to block, but Ryuki is too fast and Marimo gets hit again in the stomach *He jumps back and coughs a small amount of blood Master:*serious face*evolved...but not much at all...I feel like he wasted 2 years. *Ryuki dashes at Marimo once again and tries to hit him again Ryuki:*smiles*ITS OVER NOW!! *Ryuki hits Marimo directly in his face *A lot of blood is seen flying from Marimo's face *The master and the rest of his disciples look all shocked *Ryuki suddenly freezes Ryuki:*shocked*What...the...hell? *He sees that Marimo is holding his wooden katana between his teeth Marimo:*arrogant smile*Hmph... *Marimo bites the wooden sword and breaks it Ryuki:*shocked*Impossible... *Marimo slowly wipes the blood from his mouth, then dashes at Ryuki *Ryuki tries to move, but his body freezes Marimo:*arrogant smile*Are you afraid? Marimo starts remembering that every night he trained, he kept admiring the starts and the moon. Itsutsu Hoshi Kamaitachi!! (Five Star Whirlwind) *Marimo powerfully swings his sword at Ryuki *He moves his sword with an incredible speed and the his wooden swords starts looking like a star *Marimo strikes Ryuki directly and sends him flying back *Ryuki powerfully crashes into the walls of the dojo *Marimo's technique creates a strong wind that pushes the master and the disciples back as well Master:*shocked*that?I...I never saw anything like this before. *Marimo walks towards Ryuki and notices that he is unconscious Marimo:*arrogant smile*Great...now one more down...WHO IS NEXT?? A special person Marimo defeats alone most of the members in the dojo in just a few days. After some days, he decides to fight the master as well.They have a very hard fight that ends with Marimo's hard victory. The master tells Marimo that now that he defeated him he can leave the dojo and go to another one, with stronger people.Marimo thinks he is not strong enough yet, so he decides to remain a bit more. After a week, a new member joins the dojo.The new member is a female and her name is Hinata.She is very cold at first, so nobody could talk with her at all.Marimo decide to know her better one day and they spent a lot of time together.They started to know each other better and they start spending their entire days together.Even when Marimo was training, Hinata was near him, talking with him. One night, they decide to run from the dojo to have some fun in a nearby forest. Hinata:Are you sure this is safe, Marimo? Marimo:*smiles*Of course!! Hinata:*worried*But...in the forest there are wild animals...what if a wild animal attacks us? Marimo:*smiles*Well, I am here right? Hinata:*smiles*Well...ummm... Marimo:*smiles*I will protect you!!After all, I am like your big brother right? Hinata:*smiles*Marimo-nii...I like the sound of that. *They both start laughing, then they start walking in the forest They have pretty much fun until they hear some noise. Hinata:*worried*Eh?What was that? Marimo:*serious face*It seemed like a roar... Hinata:*scared*A roar?But that means... Marimo:*serious face*Stay behind me... *A large tiger emerges from the forest *Hinata freezes looking at it Marimo:*smiles*Lets see who is stronger between us, tiger. Marimo fights the tiger and defeats it very hard.He gets bitten on his left shoulder and other minor injuries.After the tiger ran away, Hinata takes Marimo back to the dojo and takes care of his injuries. Hinata:*crying*Thank you...nii-chan. *Marimo gently wipes her tears Marimo:*smiles*No need to thank me, I just protected my little sister after all, right? *Hinata hugs Marimo Some days pass.Marimo, together with Hinata and another members of the dojo visit a nearby town in order to buy different things for the dojo.When they come back, they are shocked to see that the dojo is almost completely destroyed and that the master is very badly injured. They take care of him and the master tells them that a group of pirates did that to the dojo. Another week passes and Marimo and Hinata are training together.A group of pirates is seen approaching them. Hinata:*worried*Do you think this are... Marimo:*serious face*I have no idea. *The small group of pirates come near Marimo and Hinata Pirate 1:*smiles*Hmmm this kids are from the dojo that we destroyed some days ago right? Marimo:*pissed off*So it was you who did it... Pirate 2:*laughs*It seems so.Do you think we should beat this kids a bit like we did with their master? *Marimo gets more and more pissed off Pirate 3:*grins*The captain said we are free to do whatever we want with the people from this zone...so why not have some fun with them? Pirate 1:*smiles*Lets begin with the girl, she seems weaker. *Marimo goes in front of Hinata Pirate 2:*smiles*Ohhhhh, the boy tries to act like a hero? Pirate 3:*smiles*Patethic!! *The pirates take out their weapons *The first one takes out a sword, the second takes out a gun and the third takes out a small bazooka Hinata:*scared*Nii-chan...I am scared... *Marimo turns to her and smiles Marimo:*warm smile*Dont worry, I am here after all. *Marimo picks his wooden katana and prepares to fight the 3 pirates *One of the points his gun at Marimo and shoots *Marimo almost dodges the bullet, only getting scratched on his cheek *He dashes at the man with the gun and tries to hit him, but the pirate with the sword steps in front of him *The pirate tries to slash Marimo, but Marimo blocks with his sword *Marimo's wooden katana gets cut in half *The pirate kicks Marimo in the stomach, pushing him back *The third pirate points his bazooka at Marimo and shots a cannonball *Marimo gets hit directly and the cannonball explodes Hinata:*scared*NII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!! *Marimo emerges from the explosion with little injuries, but with his wooden katanas blown to pieces Marimo:*heavily panting*Shit... *Hinata comes near Marimo and starts crying Hinata:*cyring*Nii-chan...please stop...I dont want to see you get hurt any more...please stop. Marimo:*smiles*No... Hinata:*surprised*What? Marimo:*smiles*Until I die...I wont get down... Hinata:*crying*Why? Marimo:*smiles*BECAUSE I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH THE PRICE OF MY LIFE!! *Marimo slowly 8 sticks that remained from his sword *He takes a stance in which he holds all of them with different parts of his body Pirate 2:*serious face*What are you doing? Marimo:*smiles*I saw somebody fighting with 7 swords...so I think this would be me perfect situation to do something more than that...I will fight...using 8 swords!! *Marimo dashes at the 3 pirates Pirate 3:*pissed off*This kid annoyed me enough already!! *The pirate shots another cannonball towards Marimo *Marimo suddenly disappears, before getting hit by the cannonball Pirate 3:*surprised*What was that? *Marimo appears in front of the pirate Marimo:*dead serious face*'Hachitoryu:Tiger's Bite!!' *Marimo powerfully hits the pirate a lot of times, sending him fly back and crash into a rock *The pirate becomes unconscious after Marimo's attack *Marimo starts running towards the pirate with the gun Marimo:*dead serious face*Your turn... Senkou Kaminari!! (Piercing Lighting) Marimo remembers that when he was training, he almost got hit by a lightning. *Marimo stabs the pirate with his 8 sticks at huge speed *The pirate starts bleeding very bad and falls on the ground, unconscious *Marimo dashes at the third pirate *The pirate puts his sword in front of him to protect himself Marimo:*dead serious face*No need for defence...its not like you can actually do something... Senkou Kaminari: Ame!! (Piercing Lightning: Rain) Marimo remembers than in the day he almost got hit by a lighting, it rained all day. *Marimo furiously stabs the pirate a lot of times, until the pirate falls on the ground and lose his consciousness *Marimo stops his attacks and drops the 8 sticks Marimo:*heavily panting*I did it...I really defeated those 3 pirates... *Hinata runs at Marimo and hugs him Hinata:*crying*Thank you...you saved me once more time. Marimo:*smiles*No need to... *Marimo suddenly looks shocked at Hinata Hinata:Hpmh?What is the problem nii-chan? *Hinata notices a sword coming out of Marimo's stomach Hinata:*shocked*No... *Hinata notices that a fourth pirate is behind Marimo and stabbed him in the stomach *The pirate takes the sword from Marimo's stomach and Marimo falls on the ground, unconscious Pirate:*pissed off*Annoying brat... *The pirate tries to stab him once more, but the master of the dojo arrives in the last second and saves Marimo Hinata:*surprised*MASTER!! Master:*serious face*You will fight me. The master managed to defeat the pirate a very hard fight.After some hours, Marimo wakes up in the dojo, full of bandages. Marimo:What...happened? A disciple that took care of him tells him the entire story.He also tells Marimo that Hinata decided to leave the dojo without telling anyone where she will go, because she though she put Marimo in too much danger. *Marimo quickly runs out in rage and starts punching everything he could find Disciple:*surprised*Marimo-kun... Marimo:*pissed off*Dont stay near me...and tell everyone to avoid me or...OR I MIGHT KILL THEM!! *Marimo continues to destroy everything he could to release his anger Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san